El caballero y la Reina
by Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: "Si mi amada Reina me lo permite, le pido me conceda el honor de escuchar su hermosa voz esta noche, y con el permiso del Reino relatarle un cuento más, con la luna y las estrellas de testigos" Una Reina, un Súbdito, una importante audiencia y un cuento prometido... ¿como terminaran las cosas para ellos? ¿Serán sus diferencias sociales un impedimento para su amor? (U.A.) SxS


Disclaime: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp, este escrito es de mi autoría. Lo hago sin fines lucrativos, solo por diversión.

"¿Sabía yo lo qué es amor? Ojos jurad que no. Porque nunca había visto una belleza así." (Romeo y Julieta by Williams Shakespeare)

"El caballero y La Reina"

En mi reino, el reino de Clamp todas las cosas son pacificas ahora, en un tiempo cuenta mi padre hubo una terrible guerra en la cual por desgracia mi madre y mi hermano mayor fallecieron, muchas familias perdieron a sus seres queridos, mi padre el rey Kinomoto se encarga de muchas tareas y todo el día estaba ocupado, la perdida de mi madre la reina Nadeshiko y mi hermano Touya lo convirtió a el una persona más dura, áspera y muy estricta, cuida como nunca el Reino para evitar otra guerra así, y a mi su única hija me delega responsabilidades y obligaciones que en otras circunstancias no tendría que vivir , en efecto, me vi obligada a tener el titulo de Reina aun sin casarme, pero al yo cumplir pronto los veinte años, mi padre me obligara a casarme con algún príncipe de reinos vecinos, alguna vez menciono a Eriol Hiragizawa y Yue Tsukishiro pero no los conozco, solo los llegue a ver alguna vez en bailes reales, de cualquier forma, me niego a que algo así suceda, por lo pronto me pasó todo el día cumpliendo con su palabra al pie de la letra ¿Cuál es entonces el motivo de mi sonrisa cada mañana? Simple, los cuentos que durante ya años un joven plebeyo del reino siempre me relata antes de dormir, las audiencias privadas donde puedo hablar con él, él, su compañía y palabras son las que alegran mis días y les dan color. Y ahora sonriente escucho que él se acerca, puntual como siempre a nuestra audiencia vespertina. Lo miro acercarse, cualquiera pensaría que él es de la realeza, un joven de veinte años, alto, cabello castaño oscuro, que me recuerda de forma inevitable los chocolates que tanto le encantan, sus ojos ámbares, los cuales me atrapan cada que cruzamos miradas, su nombre Shaoran Li.

—Su plebeyo quiere que le conceda una petición mi Reina… Por favor puedo ¿hacerle una pregunta? —me dijo Shaoran con su hermosa voy de terciopelo.

—Puede usted preguntar—le respondí ansiosa por saber cual era la cuestión.

—Cree su majestad que estar perdidamente enamorado de una diosa ¿es una fantasía o un inalcanzable amor? —me dijo, lo cual me sorprendió, siempre hablábamos pero nunca había mencionado el estar enamorado.

—Creo mi estimado que en el amor no hay imposibles—le asegure totalmente convencida de ello.

—Entonces estar enamorado de una mujer inalcanzable ¿puede ser posible? —me volvió a preguntar.

—Puede una hermosa fantasía convertirse en realidad, y un amor inalcanzable ser algo totalmente posible, si nuestro esfuerzo es proporcional al gran deseo de verlo cumplido, así que mi estimado joven, depende de cada uno hacer posible lo imposible—le respondí desde mi corazón y con una seguridad que no conocía en mi.

—Creo que por sus hermosas palabras, me atrevo a decir que mi Reina esta enamorada—me dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—No se equivoca joven, total y completamente enamorada—le asegure, como negarlo frente a él.

—Creo que mi Reina debe ser la más feliz del mundo, debido a que el mundo es feliz por dar el producto más hermoso de este lugar, seria ilógico que sufriera debido a algo o alguien, no me imagino que alguien pueda entrar en su corazón. Ya que… ¿Quién es capaz de estar en el mismísimo cielo y mantenerse de pie donde no hay suelo? Así es su amor, y así es usted, su amor y su corazón son inalcanzables, su belleza juega en conjunto con este paraíso que la rodea. ¿Acaso es usted una diosa? —sus palabras causan en mi sentimientos encontrados, me alaga y sonroja, pero, que él crea que mi amor es inalcanzable, me duele, y me pone triste aun así, como buena reina no pierdo mi postura y respondo agradecida.

—Gracias por los cumplidos joven, me alaga, pero debe saber que aun a las personas como yo, nos toca algo de sufrimiento, pero si no sufriéramos, si no sintiéramos dolor ¿Cómo conoceríamos el placer y la felicidad? No me considero yo digna de tal titulo, soy una simple mujer más en este mundo, con otras responsabilidades y deseos distintos, y si, tal vez mi amor es inalcanzable pero solo para quienes no se esfuerzan por él, aun así puedo decirle que soy feliz, inmensamente feliz por varias razones, entre ellas, el tener súbditos como usted. Dígame joven, ¿cree que vale la pena luchar por un amor inalcanzable o fantasioso? —le digo recordando los momentos difíciles al morir mi madre y mi hermano ¿una diosa? ¿Yo? Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Creo que los limites los ponen los sabios y para amar se debe estar un poco loco, esos limites los ponen para personas como su siervo mi amada Reina—me dijo serio y reflexivo ¿es victima él de esos limites?

—Entonces dígame ¿vale la pena pasar eso limites impuestos? —le pregunte con premura.

—Mi familia dice que mis sueños son difíciles de concebir pero yo creo en el amor y su poder, y creo que los límites no existen cuando dos cuerpos son uno, y se aman mutuamente—me dijo con algo de sonrojo en su rostro.

—Créame joven, que yo opino igual, cuando tienes el amor de la otra persona, entonces, todo lo que resta es posible, los límites desaparecen y los sueños son palpables—dije deseando que fuera así en mi caso.

—Su majestad, que privilegio me concede al permitirme hablar una vez más con usted—me dijo como siempre.

—Cuando usted desee puedo concederle una audiencia y escucharlo—le asegure una vez más, nuestras audiencias privadas son lo que me mantiene ahora con esperanza.

—Quizás usted sepa que los sueños son pensamientos que uno desea intensamente. Su plebeyo será fiel hasta la misma muerte, aun en los momentos difíciles del Reino—me aseguro declarándome una vez más su lealtad al reino.

—Le agradezco en gran manera su lealtad a mi Reino y a mí. Es usted digno de mi entera confianza—le dije sincera.

—"Y usted de todo mi corazón"—creí escuchar en un murmullo, tal vez alucino —Muchas gracias por el honor—me dijo más fuerte.

—Dígame joven ¿tiene usted algún sueño anhelado? —le pregunte con curiosidad.

—Si mi Reina, ansió besar a una hermosa doncella, sentir su hermosa cuerpo en el mio, decirle que con migo habrá problemas pero me encargare de que ella nunca vea las tempestades—sus palabras casi rompen mi corazón, él ama a una mujer y cree que mi amor es inalcanzable.

—Es un bello sueño, deseo que pronto lo vea cumplido—le dije de forma increíble y pensando que mentía con cada palabra ¿egoísta? Tal vez... el amor te hace así.

—Y usted mi Reina ¿tiene algún sueño? —lo escuche de nuevo.

—En efecto, tengo uno. Poder decirle al caballero que me enseño el significado de lo que es amar, que mi único deseo es estar junto a él el resto de mis días, que sea lo ultimo que vea y escuche al anochecer antes de dormir y lo primero que vea y escuche cuando despierte—le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

—Ese caballero seguro es el hombre más feliz del mundo por disfrutar de su amor, mi amada Reina—me dijo sin verme a los ojos.

—Yo espero que sea muy feliz aunque dudo que él sepa de mis sentimientos, y aunque me esfuerzo por ser una buena Reina, a veces soy algo torpe—lo cual es verdad.

—Debo confesar, que en mis sueños la protagonista es alguien de su casa—me dijo y me altere ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡Quien! Quiero saber.

—Una confesión bastante interesante, mi casa es muy grande, dígame ¿conozco yo a la doncella? —le pregunte lo mas tranquila que pude.

—Si, usted la ve muy seguido, es de hecho una de las mujeres más hermosas, no, ella es sin duda la mujer más hermosa—como podía decirme eso.

—Dígame joven, ¿de quien se trata? Si es que puedo saberlo—quiero saberlo.

—Lo lamento pero su siervo debe ser inteligente al no decirle de quien se trata, pero ella me ha enseñado ya en muchas ocasiones, que no debo ocultar mis sentimientos, puedo decirle entonces que la mujer que amo esta en su espejo. Mi amada Reina, perdóneme el atrevimiento pero es imposible callar lo que mi corazón grita, la amo con todo mí ser—y al escuchar esas palabras, ver ese brillo en sus ojos, mi corazón volvió a la vida, mi sangre corrió más rápido, creo que puede escuchar los latidos de mi corazón aun a esa distancia.

—También debo hacer una confesión, el caballero de mis sueños, esta ahora frente a mí, haciéndome muy feliz al escucharlo expresar sus sentimientos… mi querido caballero. Lo amo con todo mi corazón —le dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a él para abrazarlo.

—Te amo mi Reina—dijo con su frente junto a la mía.

—Te amo mi caballero—le dije justo antes de que nuestros labios se unieran por primera vez, en un beso que duro un instante o toda la eternidad, no lo, se, pero de lo que estoy segura es que ya no podre vivir sin sus besos.

—Por ahora doy por terminada la audiencia, debo retirarme, vuelva usted cuando quiera. Ah una ultima cosa mi amado, volvamos posible lo imposible y realidad la fantasía… disfrutemos de nuestro amor—le dije aun sabiendo que lo que viene no será sencillo para nosotros.

—Me he quedado más frio que una piedra, al pensar que mi Reina es también mi mujer —me dijo sorprendido con sus manos aun en mi cintura.

—Así es y una mujer que ama le lean cuentos, por lo que usted y yo tenemos una audiencia al anochecer, ansió escuchar su relato de esta noche—le dije sonriendo.

—Mi amada tendrá lo que desee, ya no más corazones perdidos—me dijo decidido.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no más corazones perdidos y aunque se opongan estaremos juntos… y eso es una orden. Te amo Shaoran—le dije sonrojada.

—Te amo mi Sakura—la primera vez que no usa mi titulo para dirigirse a mí, me doy la vuelta y arrastro mi vestido hacia mi siguiente deber, esperando con ansias llegue la noche.

Continuara?

**Notas de Autora: ¿Qué rayos hace Himeko con una nueva historia si aun no actualiza sus otras dos? Jaja buena pregunta, pues este es un One-Shot, que nació de una conversación con una persona especial hace algún tiempo y hoy al verlo decidí compartirlo en forma de One-Shot aunque como quedó, me dan ganas de hacerlo fic aunque sea corto, pues aun me gustaría saber los sentimientos del lado de Shaoran, ¿podrán estar juntos? ¿Se casara Sakura con Yue o Eriol? ¿Qué cuentos le relatara? ¿Cómo es su relación de ahora en adelante?**

**Si quieren que la continúe déjenlo saber en un review**

**Dedico este One-Shot a mis queridas amigas Martha Ester Gil (Natsumi Miu Royama Godo) es tu regalo de cumple atrasado jiji a Sakura Li 1987DF hermosas gracias por apoyarme en tiempos difíciles y a mi hermanita Lyssette-Reyes, las quiero mucho a todas.**

**Con cariño Himeko**


End file.
